kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Devil Chojin Arc
The Seven Akuma Chojin Arc (7人の悪魔超人編, Shichi-nin no Akuma Chojin-hen) is the eighth story arc in Kinnikuman. *Manga Chapters: 122-159 *Anime Episodes: 48-65 About Deep in outer space, Seven Devil Chojins break free of their prison and are thirsting for chaos. Using Meat as their hostage, they demand to wrestle the Chojin Olympic champion: Kinnikuman. Story Kinnikuman vs. Stecasse King After the Seven Devil Chojin attack a Fan-Appreciation Day Event, Warsman challenges them to a fight, and Stecasse King latches onto his head with his headphone-styled feet. Kinnikuman: Chapter 123 He blasts music at 100,000 phones, which breaks Warsman's eardrums and renders him deaf and unconscious. After the Seven Devil Chojin kidnap Meat, they challenge Kinnikuman to fight; he at first avoids Stecasse King, but Stecasse King starts to play music to lure Kinniuman to him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 124 They have the first match. The match takes place at Tokyo Tower, and Stecasse King confidently cleans his internal mechanisms on the side of the ring. He has Meat's torso hostage, and he enters the ring with a backpack, while he constantly tries to use his "Devil's Symphony" on Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman soon knocks him down with a horizontal chop, followed with a Boston Crab hold. It is revealed Stecasse King has tapes of all the chojins' techniques, and he uses Warsman's techniques to gain an advantage in battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 125 He then switches to using Ramenman's techniques, and then later to Robin Mask's techniques. Stecasse finishes with his Devil's Symphony. He blasts the music to 1,000,000 Phones, and Terryman realises that the music is coming from the radio, and the tower acts as an antenna. Kinnikuman: Chapter 126 The radio programme eventually stops, which allows Kinnikuman to use a Back-Drop. Stecasse King tries a new tape, but the tape is Kinnikuman's from the start of his career, and this means his skill is too low to fight. Kinnikuman then defeats him with a Kinniku Buster. Kinnikuman vs. Black Hole espite initially having taken his torso, the match against Black Hole is to retrieve Meat's right arm. Kinnikuman: Chapter 127 Black Hole - after lighting a fire - realises Kinnikuman has not arrived and threatens to destroy Meat's arm, but Kinnikuman seemingly arrives in perfect health. He blocks a punch from Black Hole, which Black Hole notes is with his left hand despite being right-handed, and Black Hole also notes that his body is no longer muscular. Black Hole and his teammates reveal this is an intruder, only to beat him until he is bleeding profusely, and they show that this was Terryman. The real Kinnikuman appears and challenges Black Hole to fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 128 They fight in a Solar House Death Match at Korakuen Stadium. Kinnikuman initially thought that this was to be nice, as the Solar House made it warmer inside the ring while it was cold outside, but Black Hole's real reason was so that he could use his Shadow Travel technique. Kinnikuman begins the match with a punch, but his arm gets stuck in the hole in Black Hole's face. After a flurry of punches, Kinnikuman finally escapes, and kicks at Black Hole's chest, only to get his body stuck within the chest. Kinnikuman is soon spat out, only for Black Hole to use Shadow Travel. He uses a German Suplex upon Kinnikuman, before trapping him in a Cobra Twist. Kinnikuman: Chapter 219 He proceeds to clone his bodies and fill the ring with them, as all of them attack Kinnikuman at once, but Kinnikuman uses a Sun Muscle to dissipate the fake Black Hole clones. Kinnikuman lands a Flying Body Scissors Drop. The inside of the hole on Black Hole's head then becomes a portal into space, which sucks Kinnikuman inside. Kinnikuman: Chapter 130 Kinnikuman manages to escape and breaks through the Solar Dome back into the ring. Kinnikuman smashes down on Black Hole with a Nikudan Elbow Drop, which effectively knocks out Black Hole and allows Kinnikuman to win and retrieve Meat's right arm. Wolfman vs. Springman (More to Come) Brocken Jr. vs. Mr Khamen After Kinnikuman is too injured to continue to fight, Brocken appears. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 He stands alongside Robin Mask, Warsman, and Wolfman. They declare that they will fight the remaining Devil Chojin in Kinnikuman's place. The Devil Chojin pair off with the Justice Chojin, and Brocken Jr is thus assigned Mister Khamen as his opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match takes place in the Hokkaido Observatory, within a pyramid-like structure, and both Brocken and Mr Khamen assume their positions. Mister Khamen appears as a floating head, as he continually hides his body, and eventually bites down on Brocken's neck. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 Brocken sacrifices the skin and muscle of his right shoulder, in order to escape from the biting hold. Kinnikuman: Chapter 136 He proceeds to use the Red Rain of Berlin to force Mister Khamen to reveal his body, due to the blood it produces. Mister Khamen counters by freezing Brocken with his eyes, followed by wrapping him and mummifying him in linens. Mister Khamen inserts a straw into the mummified Brocken, but - when he finishes drinking the life-force - it is revealed Brocken switched places with the referee. This time, Mister Khamen manages to mummify the real Brocken. A mysterious figure appears in the ring to grab Brocken, and throws a smoke bomb into the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 137 The smoke stops outsiders from seeing inside the ring, as the mysterious figure fights Mister Khamen. Mister Khamen appears to gain the upper hand for a long while, until the mysterious figure defeats him with a Leg Lariat. Brocken breaks free from the linens and is declared winner. Terryman vs. The Mountain The remaining Seven Devil Chojin - and justice chojin - match up to find their opponents, and The Mountain is matched with Terryman (and the Mountain possesses Meat's hips). Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match will take place in the Chichibu mountains. At first, it appears that Terryman is alone in the ring, but then the Mountain reveals he was disguised as one of the mountains and was there all along. They exchange a series of blows, but - while grabbing Mountain in a Spinning Toe Hold - Terryman notices one of the laces on his shoe has snapped (a bad omen in Japanese culture). Kinnikuman: Chapter 133 He later is in danger and caught on the ropes by Mountain. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 Terry attacks with a Deadly Drive, only for another shoe-lace to snap. Kinnikuman: Chapter 135 A third lace snaps, but barely holds together, and Terryman realises that Brocken Jr. is clinging to life. Terryman barely avoids a Body Slam. Kinnikuman: Chapter 137 The last string of Terryman's laces snaps. Kinnikuman: Chapter 141 Terryman is heavily beaten by the Mountain, but - when Mountain insults his fallen comrades - this reinvigorates Terryman into attacking anew. Terryman cries, as he attacks Mountain, even when Mountain is touching the ropes and his actions are illegal. Terryman climbs the ropes and chances a Flying Knee Drop, but the attack causes Terry extreme pain, as it injures his prosthetic leg. The Mountain attempts a Mountain Drop, but Terryman counters with ease and stops the attack. Terryman ends the match with a Brain Buster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 142 The Mountain reveals that - although defeated - he won't die alone, and the ropes to the ring snap as he grabs at Terryman's ankle. They both fall from an extreme height, which results in The Mountain's death and Terryman's seeming demise. It is revealed that - remembering his promise to Kinnukuman - Terryman clung to life and returned to reunite with his friends. Robin Mask vs. Atlantis Robin chooses Atlantis for his opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 He fights Atlantis on a special ring on a lake in Ueno, where Atlantis surprises Robin in the ring before attacking from behind. Robin starts strong, as he manages to counter Atlantis, but Atlantis ultimately dives into the waters. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 He follows with high speed into the lake, as he rapidly kicks at Atlantis' head, but he is eventually knocked away by a Magnum Canon. Atlantis tries to force Robin into the lake with his Magnum Canon, but the ropes stretch and Robin is able to use those to jump away. He proceeds to ride the Magnum Canon, until he lands a Drop Kick to the face. Atlantis then throws Meat's leg into the lake. This causes Robin to abandon his strategy, as he dives into the lake to save Meat's leg from harm. Atlantis follows him and proceeds to strangle him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 135 Alisa arrives to support Robin, at which point he attempts a Pile Driver. This creates two whirlpools, as the power of Atlantis and Robin collide, and then - after several seconds of silence - Atlantis emerges from the lake with the mask of Robin Mask in his hands. It is revealed, after rescuing Meat's right leg, that he was trapped within an Atlantis Driver. Alisa clutches Robin's mask in grief, while Kinnikuman retrieves Meat's leg. This is the last Robin is seen, due to his death, until later in the arc. Warsman vs. Buffaloman Warsman decides - as they pick their opponents - that he will fight against Buffaloman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match takes place in a Denen Colosseum, where Warsman laments that he never expected to use his claws again. Buffaloman attacks with a Hurricane Mixer; Warsman dodges the attack, but attacks again and injures Warsman's hip. Kinnikuman: Chapter 138 After taking out a piece of Warsman's helmet, Warsman uses his inbuilt computer to calculate his next move. Warsman manages to get in a series of blows, but most are ineffective or easily countered. Buffaloman reveals that this is because is Chojin Kyodo is so much higher than Warsman. Buffaloman manages to destroy Warsman's Bear Claws, followed by piercing his chest with his horns. Kinnikuman: Chapter 139 Warsman uses his Yuujo Power to continue to fight for a while longer. They fight evenly until Warsman is too exhausted to continue and smoke billows from his body. Kinnikuman: Chapter 140 Just before defeat, Warsman is able to break Buffaloman's horn. A series of Hurricane Blows defeats Warsman, but - with his last ounce of strength - he manages to stand, but he remains unconscious and Buffaloman walks away. Kinnikuman: Chapter 141 At this point, Terryman's shoelace snaps and Kinnikuman cries out Warsman's name, as it is revealed he has died from the attack. Kinnikuman vs. Atlantis (More to Come) Kinnikuman vs. Buffaloman Buffaloman faced Kinnikuman in a double match with Springman in the final match of the story arc. Despite it being called a tag-team match, Buffaloman's attention was focused exclusively on Kinnikuman while Springman fought and lost to Mongolman. Buffaloman was an extremely tough opponent, using his power to reverse Kinnikuman's trademark finishing move, the Kinniku Buster, but lost control of his power when he absorbed Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength). Because of the respect Kinnikuman showed him even though they were mortal enemies, Buffaloman changed sides at the end of the match and vowed to join the Justice Chojin if he survived Satan's punishment for defeat. He was fatally injured by Satan, but before he died gave up his Chojin Power, bought with the blood of other heroes, to bring Warsman, Robin Mask and Wolfman, who had died fighting his teammates, back to life. New Characters *[[Buffaloman|'Buffaloman']] *[[Springman|'Springman']] *[[Atlantis|'Atlantis']] *[[SteCase King|'SteCase King']] *[[Black Hole|'Black Hole']] *[[Mister Khamen|'Mister Khamen']] *[[The Mountain|'The Mountain']] *[[Satan|'Satan']] Fights * Kinnikuman vs. SteCase King * Kinnikuman vs. Black Hole * Wolfman vs. Springman * Brocken Jr. vs. Mr. Khamen * Terryman vs. The Mountain * Robin Mask vs. Atlantis * Warsman vs. Buffaloman * Mongolman vs. Mr. Khamen * Kinnikuman vs. Atlantis * Kinnikuman vs. Buffaloman and Springman * Kinnikuman and Mongolman vs. Buffaloman and Springman * Kinnikuman vs. Buffaloman Trivia *The final episodes of this arc advertise the Kinnikuman Robo Wrestler (ロボレスラー) toys References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs